1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to beverages, more particularly, to a device for putting selected additives in a beverage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior bottle caps have been used for sealing the container only. Some caps have the capacity to insert one liquid into the container. This is usually done to add a liquid that needs to be combined at the last minute before drinking. A bottle cap that can provide multiple liquids into a container has always been an unfulfilled need. This type of cap would give people a choice of how they can drink or use the liquid in the container/bottle. Liquids may be used in a discretionary manner. This can also provide a mixture that cannot be bought off the shelf. An example of this would be half a dose sugar and double dose of caffeine.